Beloved Fire (The Inners' Destiny Series Part 1)
by Chibi-destiny
Summary: Rei's having strange dreams about the moon and the sun. Who is the little boy she finds and who is the young man staying at the temple?
1.

Beloved Fire  
  
by Chibi-Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it. So please  
don't sue me. You're only get what little I own some anime posters and a few  
college debts.  
  
Author's note: This is my second fanfic and first Sailor Moon fanfic so please  
Read and Review!  
  
Introduction  
  
It's a beautiful day. Butterflies dancing from flower to flower and the sun is   
high in the sky. Children running around playing chase in the park. Their   
parents try to get the children attention. Many try to tell them about the   
box that they can see the sun in. "Oh hurry." says an older child. "The sun   
eclipse is coming" A group of older children crowd around one of their boxes.   
They all sigh in wonder and delight as the moon start to cover the sun.   
"aaahhhhh"  
  
"Nani?" one of them says "The moon is disappearing! It not covering the sun!"  
  
Rei sits up in bed breathing hard. *What did that dream mean?* she asks   
herself. *There is a moon eclipse coming in a few months. I'm going to see if   
I can see anything in the fire* She gets out of her bed and walks to the fire   
room. She kneels in front of the fire and starts to chant. All she see for   
two hours is the moon disappearing in front of the sun. Slowly  
disappointment filled her being and she begins to wakes from the trance.  
  
"Rei, you need to get back to sleep or you won't have the ability to focus   
tomorrow." says Yucchiro from the door.  
  
"Nani? Oh!" says Rei. "Thanks you, Yucchiro" *How did he know I was awake?   
she thinks. She walks back to her room.  
  
  
  
***Author's notes***  
Sorry it's not very long. More to come. So what did you think? Get your   
interest? Please review. I really would like to know what you think!  
~Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  
  
  



	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.  
  
Author notes: This is place after Stars so the girls are 17. For this story and the whole   
series Usagi is not married yet. This is the first of four stories I'm doing.  
  
Meaning "talking" *thinking*  
  
Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found.   
  
Rain pours down on Rei's umbrella. *I'm glad it not stroming.* She thinks. *It's not  
fun walking in a down pour much less a thunder strom.* She jumps a puddle on the  
sidewalk. *I need to hurry. I called a meeting after school so we could discuss that  
dream I had. I wonder if Luna will think it's a ....* A small sound stops her thoughts.   
She stop walking. *What was that?* She try to hear over the rain. *Is that something  
crying?*  
  
Slowly she walks over to the brushes next to the sidewalk. *It sound like a child.* She  
moves two of the brushes apart. "Hello." she says to the raven hair little boy. He looks  
up at her though tear filled blue-violet eyes.   
  
"Mama" he says  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie." says Rei. "I'm not your Mama."  
  
The little boy rubs his eyes. "You look like mama." he says.  
  
"Oh. You're soaked. Come here." She takes him into her arms. *He's so light.* she  
think. "What your name?" she asks.  
  
"Aiko." he answers.  
  
"My name is Rei." she says. She stands back up with him still in her arms.   
  
"Rei-mama" he says  
  
"Does your mama know you're are here?" She asks.  
  
He shakes his head no against her  
  
"She must be worry about you." Rei says  
  
"I'd guess" he says  
  
"I would wait for her to find you but you need dry clothes." she says.  
  
"You smell like mama too" he says.  
  
"I would wait..." She continue to walk to the temple in the rain with Aiko in her arms.  
  
  
"Rei." Say Usagi "I can't believe I beat you to the meeting."   
  
Rei meets Usagi at the bottom of the temple steps. It had stop raining. "Shhhh" she says   
"He's asleep."  
  
"Oh. He's so cute." say Usagi.   
  
"I found him in the bushes crying." says Rei. They walk up the steps. "Somehow he got  
separated from his mother."   
  
"How sad." says Usagi.  
  
"Rei." Says the other three girls and the two cats once Rei and Usagi make it to the top.  
  
"Shhhhhhh." say both Rei and Usagi.  
  
"I going to put him in my room and call the police to see if anyone reported him missing."  
Rei says and walks off.  
  
"Wait! What his name." says Usagi.  
  
Rei turn around and says "Aiko"  
  
"Beloved" Says Ami  
  
"Nani" say Usagi.  
  
"That what Aiko means. Beloved." say Ami "It's also a girl's name."  
  
"A girl's name?!" asks Minako with a confuss look on her face.  
  
"Yes" says Ami.  
  
The four girls take another look at the child in Rei's arms to make sure that it's a   
little boy she was holding. They see her grandfather meet her a the door.  
  
"Is the little boy staying with us?" Asks the grandfather.  
  
"Yes" says Rei. "I found him on the way home."  
  
"Good. Good" say her Grandfather. "Rei, We have a young man staying here at the  
temple. So watches out for him when you go to the bath." Rei's Grandfather is lucky Rei  
still has Aiko in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
***Author's notes***  
Hi, So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com 


	3. Roses

Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny (chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailor Moon  
so please don't sue me. I don't have much to give  
you if you do.  
  
Author notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!   
By the way I wrote this story for my good friend   
Fire Child. Please review.  
  
Ch.2: Roses  
  
Rei puts the sleeping Aiko into her bed. *His mother must   
be worried. I know I would be.*  
  
She walks over the wet ground of the temple to where her   
friends wait for her. She stops for a second when she hears   
them giggling too loudly. *What's that all about?*   
She see them gathered together in a circle in front of the fire   
room. A tall young man with dark hair is standing in the middle  
of them. *He looks a little like Mamoru.*  
  
"Here this is for you," he says. Rei watch him give a white   
rose to Minako.   
  
*A white rose means purity.* she thought to herself.  
  
"How do you do that?" asks Usagi who already has a white rose   
in her hand. "Just make them appear out of no where."  
  
"That is my secret." he says. "and I'm not going to tell."  
He then make two white roses appear in each of his hands  
and gives them to Ami and Makoto. Each girls' eyes have hearts   
in them.  
  
*He has charmed himself into their hearts. It does appear that he   
is pulling the roses out of thin air.*  
  
He turns and stares at Rei "Now this beauty deserves a special   
rose. He hands her a white rose with red at the tips.  
  
Rei slowly reaches for the rose. "Thank you." she says once   
it's in her hand.  
  
"No thanks needed my beauty." he says.   
  
The other girls smile at Rei from behind the young man and give   
her a knowing look.  
  
He turns back to them and smile. A smile that has won their hearts   
and melting them at the same time. "Sorry I must go," he walks   
back toward the temple steps. "I hope to see you again," he says as  
he looks right at Rei. He turns to go down the steps so he'll miss   
seeing all five girls sighing and the hearts in their eyes.   
They wipe their mouths with the back of their hands.   
"I'm in love." all five says at the same time. They all turn to look  
at Usagi, who is still swooning.  
  
"Usagi!" They say to her.  
  
Usagi laughs nervously. "It's don't hurt to look...."  
  
"Usagi!" they said again with sweat drops.  
  
"What's his name?" asks Rei.   
  
The others look at each other and shake their heads. "We   
don't know it." says Ami. "None of us asked him."  
  
No one saw the lone figure with hair in his eyes and bent   
over a little in sadness walk outside.  
  
  
***Author's notes***  
What did you think? Please review!!!! Thanks again to the   
people who have reviewed!  
Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com 


	4. Mamas?

Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So  
please don't sue.  
  
Ch.3 Mamas?  
  
  
"Rei could you tell us why you called a   
meeting?" asks Luna to the priestess.  
  
"Oh!" says Rei, coming back to reality.   
"I been having a dream about a sun eclipse."  
  
"Yes, there is one coming soon." says Luna as   
she steps towards Rei.  
  
"Only the moon never covers the sun." says Rei.   
"It disappears before the sun." She put her   
hand to her head.  
  
"Nani?" said everyone. They all suddenly felt   
the need to sit down.  
  
"I have feeling that it's about an new enemy."   
says Rei.   
She grimaces as she looks at her friends.  
"But what does the sun have to do with it?"   
she asks.  
  
"MAMA!!!!!" screams the child from Rei's room.   
All five girls and two cats run to see what is   
the matter. Usagi make it to him first. He   
reaches for her. "Mama, hold me," he says once   
he sees her. "Usagi-mama, tell me a story about   
Sailor Moon. Like how the bad guys never win with   
her around."  
  
"How do you know my name?" says Usagi.  
  
"You are Usagi-mama." he says. Someone turns on   
the lights. "No,you have yellow hair. Mama has   
white hair." He reaches up to touch the ball of   
hair on top of Usagi head. "The same," he says,   
patting the odango.  
  
"White hair?" says Luna. She jumps up onto the   
bed.  
  
"Luna!" says the little boy. He very carefully   
picks Luna up and put hers in his lap. She purrs   
as he rubs her.  
  
"Aiko?" asks Rei. "You told me earlier that I look   
like your mama."  
  
The little boy looks at Rei. "You do. Rei-mama, I   
had a bad dream. Someone was trying to hurt me."  
  
"You are safe with us." says Rei.  
  
Aiko turns to see the other girls. "Makoto-mama! Can   
I have some milk and   
cookies?" He stares at her with big blue-violet eyes,   
puppy-dog style.  
  
"Yes, I happen to have some cookies with me." Makoto   
says.  
  
"Minako-mama, can I have a nightmare good bye kiss?"   
He puts Luna on the bed and stands up. He reaches   
for Minako. She slowly walks over to him and picks   
him up. To her surprise and the others he quickly   
kisses her on the mouth. Minako blushes. He them   
reaches for Ami. "Ami-mama, would you sing me that   
song?"  
  
"What song, Beloved?" She takes him from Minako and   
sits on the bed.  
  
"I see the moon," says Aiko.  
  
"How.... My mother use to sing that to me." Ami   
says.  
  
"I'll start," he says. "I see the moon...."  
  
Ami joins in. "The moon sees the one   
that I want to see.  
God bless the moon   
and God bless me   
and God bless the one   
that I want to see."  
  
"The nightmare is gone now" Aiko says right before   
he fall asleep.  
  
All five girls quietly walk out of the room. "He's   
defintely from the future."says Luna.  
  
"But who's child is he?" asks Makoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Author's notes***  
Who do you think is his mother? Please tell me. What   
do you think of the story so far? Please tell what do   
you think!!!! Please review!!!! Thank you.  
Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  



	5. The Enemy

Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny (Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon.  
  
Author' notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed! And   
special Thanks to Fire Chid who edited this for me!  
  
Chapter 4 The Enemy  
  
The Inners looked each other over, but before anyone  
could make any theories they hearda high pitched   
laugh. They eached took a fighting stance. They looked   
up to see a girl with black eyes and black hair flying   
on black wings like a crow. "I have found some people of   
the White Moon Kingdom,"she cackles as she comes in closer   
to the senshi.  
  
"A new enemy?" said Minako, each of the girls had a look   
of shock.  
  
"Minna, henshin..." Luna starts to say but the winged girl   
attacks.  
  
She flies straight towards Rei. "I was told to attack the  
Mars girl first," she said and sends a fireball right at Rei.   
Rei jumps out of the way. She looks at the girl to see  
that she has a net. She curses."I missed." She  
flies at Rei with the net wide open. "I was hoping it   
would weaken you!" Rei again jumps out of the way.  
The other girls run behind the temple to transform.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"  
"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"  
"Moon Eternal Makeup!"  
  
"How dare you attack people from another planet!"   
Sailor Moon says, doing her traditional stance.  
"In the name of the Moon.."  
  
The other senshi join in. "We'll punish you."  
They all pose pointing at the strange girl with Sailor   
Moon in the middle. The senshi appearing allowed Rei   
to get away to transform. She runs up. watching Jupiter   
sends an attack after the momster, only for it to dodge   
and dive back for another round.  
  
The girls prepare their attacks. But before they can finish  
they hear "Stop!". Shocked, they turn around to see Aiko   
running out onto the temple grounds.  
  
"Get him out of here!" says Artemis, running towards the   
senshi. Rei nods and runs towards Aiko.  
  
"I said Stop!" say Aiko. Artemis stop running and the   
girls pause and stare at the boy.   
  
Aiko points at the winged-girl. The others notice that she   
has a blank stare. The little boy simply points to the sun   
and then the girl flies off toward, as if she was following   
the little boy's directions.  
  
Aiko faints. Rei catches him. He is a sleep once more in   
Rei's arms.  
  
**Somewhere in a bright lighted place outside of Tokyo**  
  
A man laughs. "I know where you are now Sailor Moon!"  
He stares into a black hole that had shown him the events of   
the attack. "But who is this little boy? I need to get   
rid of him." He looks up to see a human girl with red hair   
and blue eyes standing in front of him. Her lower abdomen   
swollen with his child and her blue eyes blank like the   
winged-girls. He touches her around her waist. "Blair, I   
wish to have some fun before I must go and do some dirty   
work." He deeply kisses her and strokes her hair.   
"Do you feel up to it?'  
  
"Yes, Master." she says.  
  
  
**Author's notes**  
Please review! Tell about what you like or what you hate   
about this Fanfic. Thanks again to the people who reviewed!  
Thank You Fire Child!  
Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  



	6. Poor Yuuchiro

Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny (Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything   
to do with it. This was all done for fun.  
  
Author's notes: The story is place after Stars,   
in case anyone is wondering. Thank you to everyone   
who has reviewed. Sorry it took so long for me to   
post this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Meaning "talking" *thinking*  
  
Chapter 5: Poor Yuuchiro  
  
*What happen yesterday? Does it have anything to do   
with my dream?* Rei slowly sweeped the grounds of the   
temple. *The creasure knew who we were or at least knew   
where we lived in our past lives.* Rei, deep in thought,  
began to sweep the area at the top of the steps.   
She looked down the steps to see the young man of roses  
walking up.  
  
"The raven hair beauty is here to greet me." he says, dropping to one knee.  
Rei blushes at his words.  
  
"Back so soon?" she says causually. He smiles at her.  
  
"I'm staying at the temple until I find another place to stay   
or I decide to move on."  
  
"Oh you're a drifter?" She caught herself staring and forgetting to sweep.  
His smile widened when he realized her actions.  
"Something like that. I'm working on something   
that need to be done here and I'll leave once it is finished."  
  
Rei feel her heart speeding up the longer she was in his presence.  
She find herself speechless at the thought that might   
have a crush on him. *All my friends probably do too. Knowing   
them, even Ami after the way she acted when the Three Lights were   
here.*  
  
"What your name again, my raven haired priestess? I seem to have forgotten,   
standng here basking in your beauty." Rei turned as red as her temple robes  
at his words.  
  
"Hino Rei." She stared at him, not knowing what to say with him looking   
at her with his chocolate brown eyes. *He has bedroom eyes* Rei   
blinked at her thought. *I can't believe I just thought that.*  
  
"I'm Kana." He started to walk away. Rei was somewhat disappointed.  
Slowly he walk back with a charming smile. "I have a reason to celebrate.   
Would you like to celebate with me over dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to." Rei said, starling herself at her response.  
*Wow this attactive, sexy young man just asksed me on a date!   
I got to tell the others. Oh, how they will envy me!*  
  
"It'll be a very fancy restant, so dress up for the event." he winked as he   
walked toward the temple.  
  
"Rei-Mama?" Rei whirled around to see Aiko.  
Rei didn't even notice that Aiko had walked up before   
he spoke.  
  
"Who that?" He pointed at Kana walking away.  
  
"A friend of mine."   
  
"I don't know him." Aiko has a funny yet serious look on   
his face, as if he were in deep thought. Rei kissed the little boy  
on the top of his head and picked him up.   
"Let's get you back inside to Grandpa.  
Rei-mama has to get ready for a date."  
  
  
A few hours later, Rei was in her room getting ready for   
her date when she heared a knock on the door to the private   
part of the temple. She grumbled.  
*That can't be him! I'm not ready!*   
"Grandfather could you get the door," She yelled though   
her closed bedroom door.   
  
"I'm getting it, Rei" he says "Keep your voice down, Aiko   
is asleep."  
  
"Oh," Rei said softly. *He's doing such a wonderful job with Aiko.  
I guess he got good training with momma and me both.* She grinned  
at the thought of her grandpa having to deal with two generations of women.  
Four if you counted Grandma and his mother.   
*No wonder he was eager to take Yuuchiro in*  
  
She looked into the full length mirror on the wall.   
She was wearing a tight black sleeveless dress that formed  
a tear drop opening at the neckline. It lands a little above her knees.  
*It's hugs me in all the right places. The huntess in ready for the kill.*  
She laughed at her own thought. Grandfather woukd kill me.........  
  
On that thought her door come flying open, making Rei jump.   
"Rei!" said Usagi, breathlessly. Rei looks to see her friends peeking   
around Usagi. "We came to help you get ready."  
  
"You didn't need to do that." Rei said, giving them a sceptical look.  
  
"What, and miss helping you get ready to for a date with our dream   
guy?" exclaimed Minako. She shook her head. "Never!"  
  
Rei blushed and laugh at the blond love senshi's words.  
  
It was then they realized what Rei was wearing. Makoto let  
out a low whistle and picked Minako's jaw off the floor.  
  
"You're going to steal his breath the minute he see you," said Makoto.  
  
Ami walked over to Rei's jewelry box."I know these will   
looks perfect with your eyes." Ami pulled out a pair of   
earrings that have violet tear drops hanging from them.   
  
"Those are the ones I had in mind to wear." Rei reached   
for the jewelry. "Thank you Ami," she grinned at the senshi of ice.  
She puts them on and looked in the mirror.   
"Now for makeup," she said as she reached for her cosmetics bag.  
  
"No!" screamed the four senshi at Rei. Rei jumped back.  
  
Rei looked confused at her friends. "Why not?"  
  
They all anwsed at the same time.  
  
"You don't need it," Ami said.  
  
"And why ruin your face?" said Minako.  
  
"Just don't," said Usagi.  
  
"You look better natual," said Makoto.  
  
Rei laughed. "Sometime you guys are too much. But thanks for the compliment."  
  
They heared a knock on the door."That should be him," Rei said as she went to  
open her bedroom door.  
  
"Wait!" said Minako. "What about the rule that the girl   
should make the guy wait?"  
  
"Minako!" said the others.  
  
"You're not going out in that!" Rei looked to her side to see   
Yuuchiro sitting at a small table that had a chess set   
up on it. From the looks of it, Rei's grandfather was winning   
with little effort. Rei knew that Yuchirro had said the words.  
*He's always playing the part of a big brother.* she thought  
  
Usagi walks over to Yuuchiro and whispered something to him.   
From the looks he gave her, it didn't seem he didn't believed her words.  
  
To her on the other sideof the room, she hears someone cough   
as if someone could not catch his breath.   
Rei turns to the sound. Kana stand there with roses in his hand.  
They were like the one that he gave Rei the   
other day. "You're more beauiful then I remember."   
  
Rei could swear she heard Yuuchiro say "Oh please." in the background,  
but she ignored it. She smiled at his comment.  
  
"Rei-Mama? Where are you going?"   
Rei guessed Aiko he had been woken up by all the noise.  
He rubbed his sleep full eyes and without   
thinking climbed into Yuuchiro's lap.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek." Rei-mamma's going on a date."  
She smiled at her love-stricken friends as she walked out with Kana.   
  
Yuuchiro looks at the little boy. "I don't have a chance now."  
He push his hair out of his eyes for a second as he looked back   
at the chess board. In that second Aiko saw his eyes and start to speak.  
But he stop himself as if remembering something.  
  
  
~~~Author's notes~~~  
Thank you for reading! Now please review!  
~chibi-destiny  
chibi_destiny@yahoo.com  



	7. Papa?

Beloved Fire   
  
By Chibi-Destiny   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything   
to do with it. This was all done for fun.   
  
Meaning "talking" *thinking*   
  
Chapter 6: Papa?   
  
Minako watched Rei walk out the door with her   
latest crush. She wiped the drool from her chin.   
Seeing Kana dressed in a black tuxedo made her   
mouth water. She turned to see Aiko still sitting   
in Yuuchiro's lap. *I wonder if Aiko is mine.   
Only the senshi of love would name her child a   
name that means Beloved.* She looked at the child.   
"Aiko, would like me to tuck you in?"   
  
"No, I would like Pap....," he began as he looked   
up tp Yuuchiro. He pushed Yuuchiro's bangs away   
from his eyes. "What is your name?" he asked Yuuchiro.   
  
"Yuuchiro," the young man answered making a move   
on the chess board while Grandpa was out of the   
room.   
  
"I want Yuuchiro to tuck me in," Aiko answered,   
cuddling into Yuuchiro's lap deeper. The young   
man looked shocked at the child actions.   
  
"Aiko, did you almost call Yuuchiro Papa?"   
asked Ami questionly.   
  
"NO!" the child screamed, waving his arms in   
the air.   
  
"Papa?" said Yuuchiro, shocked at the actions   
of the little boy   
  
With a dreamy look in her eyes, Minako looked   
a Ami and nodded her head. "Yes, he did start   
to say Papa."   
  
"NO!" he screamed again, almost beating his   
hands on the chessboard.   
  
"Wow, we know Rei's future!" Minako said and   
jumped into the air. "And Rei doesn't even   
have a clue!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yuuchiro.   
"What did you mean by that?"   
  
"Aiko, who is your Papa?" asked Usagi, coming   
toward the small boy.   
  
"Papa," answered the raven hair child.   
  
"You know, the future can still change," Ami   
brought up, with her serious look on her face.   
  
"But then Aiko would have disappeared if what   
she is doing now will change the future," said   
Minako.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking of the   
events in the past few years.   
  
"But do we really know if he is Rei's child?"   
asked Makoto. She took Aiko by the hand.   
"Who's your mama?" she asked Aiko.   
  
"Mama?" he said questionly. "All my mama."   
he said as he yawns.   
  
"How many papas do you have Aiko?" asked   
Makoto.   
  
The little boy slowly held up two fingers.   
  
The girls looked at each other. "Who?" the   
four girls asked.   
  
"Papa and Haruka-papa," he said as he was   
almost asleep in Yuuchiro's lap.   
  
"Haruka!?!?" Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and   
Ami exclaimed together.   
  
"Will you girls leave the poor little guy   
alone with all your questions," said Yuuchiro   
as he stood up with the little boy in his arms.   
"Come on Aiko, I'll put you to bed."   
  
Yuuchiro carried Aiko to Rei's room. "Why did   
you almost called me papa?" Yuuchiro asked the   
raven haired boy as he pulled the sheets up to   
Aiko's chin.   
  
Aiko pushed back Yuuchiro's hair and looked into   
his eyes. "Papa," he said as he closed his eyes   
and fell right to sleep.   
  
~Author's notes~   
What do you think? Please leave a review, so I'll   
know if anyone is still reading this and if you like   
it! You don't have to leave a review it's would just   
be nice to get one.   
~Chibi-destiny (chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)


	8. The date

Beloved Fire  
  
By Chibi-destiny (Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything   
to do with it. This was all done for fun. :o)  
  
Meaning "talking" *thinking*  
  
The Date  
  
Rei looked across the table at Kana. She tipped her head to the side. *He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who,* she thinks to herself as she sips her drink. Suddenly Kana's appearance changes. He is in armor; much like what Prince Endymion wore, his eyes change for brown to violet and a symbol glowed on his forehead. The symbol looked like a small sun. * So, the moon never covered the sun in my dream...*  
  
"Rei, penny for you thoughts," asked Kana, startling Rei from the depth of her mind.  
  
Rei snapped back to reality. "Oh, it is nothing," she smiles. "I just thought I saw something." *It strange, the man in my vision could have been Aiko's father and my vision made Kana that man. Is Aiko my child and Kana my future husband?* Rei fought the visions. She couldn't get excited. Usually vision were just representation, not the real facts.....  
  
The waiter picked up the empty plates off the table. Rei smiled. *This was so wonderful. He was a gentleman and a sweetheart thoughout the whole meal. Sweetheart? Aww....Yuuchiro, He is always a sweetheart.* Rei thinks as she pictures Yuuchirodoing the daily chores. Her smile gets bigger. *Usagi still believes that Yuuchiro should be my sweetheart.* Rei laughs in her mind as she remember Usagi still attempting to set them up.  
  
"Rei?" Kana laughed. "You keep floating away. What are you thinking about?"   
  
*Another man* she thought to herself as she answers. "Usagi. She made a fool of herself today and for some reason I thought of that. *That a good lie,* she thought as she mentally patted herself on the back.  
  
"What did she do?" he asked, with a amused smile on his face. He picks up the bill and hands it to the waiter.  
  
Rei finds herself making up a story about Usagi being her usual clumsy self, as they walk to the exit of the restant. Once they are outside, Kana pull Rei to him. "You're fun to be with." he says as he leans down to kiss her.  
  
Aiko sit up in bed, breathing hard. "No! Mama!" he exclaims as cold sweat covers his body and his p.j.'s stick to him.  
  
*No! Mama!* runs though Rei mind right before Kana's lips touched hers and with those words a vision of the raven-haired boy running toward her came into her mind. *Aiko!* she thinks. The moon explodes in the vision as she pushes herself away from him. "I don't kiss on the first date," she heard herself say. *Where did that come from?* she thought as she tried to calm herself down *And was that Aiko? If I had kissed Kana would have the Moon really exploded or is there more to this?*  
  
"I'll take you home," he offered, though Rei knew he was disappointed.  
  
The ride back to the temple was quiet. Once they had arrived Kana walked around to open Rei's door. She steps out. "Are you sure about the kiss?" he asked, pulling her to him.   
  
Rei looks at his lips and had to stop herself from licking her own. "I'm sure."  
  
"Well then, Good night Rei. Don't dream your dreams tonight," he said, with almost a sneer in his voice.  
  
Rei turned to ask what did he mean by the last remark, but he was already in the car.  
  
Rei ran up the stairs. She paused at the top to catch her breath and then rushed past everyone and everything to her room where she was sure Aiko is. She opened the door to peek in, but the child is not where in sight. *I need to go the fire room to understand my vision.* she thought as she turned to walk back down the hallway. She walks to the room and opens the sliding panel. Aiko is sitting in front of the fire like Rei often does. Rei was in a bit of a shock as she entered the room quietly, as not to disturb the small boy. Visions of her childhood of sitting there ran through her mind. *Can he read the fire as well?* Rei thinks as she leans against the wall to watch the small boy concentrating on the sacred fire. She was very confused. 


End file.
